A Final Destination
by Shilo Burbans
Summary: Shilo Burbans has a premonition that the cafe he and some others are in goes up in flames. He saves some of them, but death will not be cheated by a bunch of foolish, powerless mortals.
1. Candlelit Dinner

_Disclamier._

* * *

><p>Shilo smiled, "Axel? Do you really think that we belong here? It seems so fancy! We are NOT fancy people."<p>

"Don't worry! It has a really nice surrounding, but it's just a corner Café!" Axel laughed.

Shilo shrugged, and looked around. A small family of five were sitting at the table across them. The smallest, a pair of twins, were jumping around while the father tried to get them to calm down. The other person there, a girl around 14, just kept smiling. A young girl suddenly walked up to Shilo and said, "You go to the Sunday night movie club, don't you?"

Shilo started, "Yeah! How did you know... Wait! I'm and idiot! You're that girl who normaly gets paired with me, aren't you! Yen... Darning? I'm not good with people's last names!"

He heard Axel mutter in the back ground, "Or anything with people..."

Shilo turned around and slapped him across the cheek, and then turned back to Yen, "What are you doing here?"

Yen smiled, "My friend, Mint, he had a birthday a few days ago. He got some money and he invited me here!"

Shilo smiled and nodded. Yen left and Shilo tuned to Axel, "That was the most awkward thing I have ever done..."

Axel laughed, "That's what you say every time you talk to someone!"

Shilo shrugged and said, "It's true!"

A young lady walked up to them, "Hello! My name is Julie! I will be your server today! Anything to drink?"

Axel nodded, "I'll have a small water."

Shilo looked at her, "Do you have any kinds of flavored waters?"

Julie started, "Yes! We actually do! That's not something people usually ask for but we do have strawberry and mint flavored water!"

Shilo shrugged, "I'll take the mint."

Julie nodded and walked off. She was stopped by another girl who gave her a big hug and they talked a little. The young girl tripped over her twin and fell on her face. She started crying. Shilo smiled and was about to talk when and elderly man walked into his chair and started yelling, "HEY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE PUTTING THAT CHARI!"

He stormed off and Axel nervously laughed, "Umm..."

Shilo shrugged, "Ignore him. He goes to my church and he is always yelling. He even once got himself ejected from a movie theater once. He was annoyed at one of the characters and was yelling like... a lot."

Axel laughed harder and there was a loud screech from outside. A young pepper-haired boy jumped and screamed. Yen jumped and said, "Take it easy!"

Shilo Gulped and another maid came to help the old man. He yelled something and she backed off quickly. Shilo smiled and an older lady, in her 40's, came and sat down at the table with the rambunctious twins. She said something to them and they both got hushed. The old man was going through his papers he had brought with him and said, "Ugh. My gutters. That screw has gotten so loose. Gotta fix them soon or I'll end up climbing up there and I will FALL DOWN DEAD!"

Shilo jumped and said, "Wow... he has a lot of... I don't know..."

There was another loud screech from outside and Axel frowned, "Sounds like the traffic if having trouble with the black ice this time of year."

Shilo nodded and Julie arrived with their drinks. She set them down and went over to the table with the family of five. The other maid, a nice lady of 20 or so, came out with the old man's drink and started to get his order. She had just started talking when there was a loud crash and explosion from down stairs. The floor around her and the old man was immediately swallowed up by a large inferno and the walls and door caught on fire. The path to the door was swallowed with flame and soon collapsed. The young boy with Yen jumped up and started crying. Yen stood up to comfort him when a large brick pillar collapsed on her and her neck snapped. The young boy screamed, ran and cowered behind Shilo. Shilo gulped and the mother of the twins got up and herded them towards the windows near a little ledge. There was another loud screech and a car exploded from the outside. The hood came up and crushed the mother against a wall. The children screamed and panicked. Julie started screaming, "EVERYBODY! GET TO THE EMERGENCY FIRE EXIT!"

A large crowd swarmed to the opposite wall and there was another crash from the road. The ground around the fire exit collapsed, completely stranding the group. A car flipped up and crashed through the windows and pulled the father of the twins down with it. The group turned to the building next to the café and the older sister of the twins said, "Jenny. You need to try to climb down the wall. You can grab onto the ledges the bricks make. Okay?"

Jenny, the younger girl, slowly nodded and the older girl reached out and broke the glass with a loose brick. Jenny reached out and gripped a brick. She put out her feet and stepped down a little. She kept going until she was about three feet from the ground. She was about to step down again when a car screeched and started spinning towards her. Her sister screamed and started yelling, "GET BACK UP! JENNEY! GET BACK UP HERE!"

Jenny had time to look up before the car crushed her and the wall, blocking all escape routes. The sister screamed as the floor around her collapsed around her and swallowed her, Julie and knocked Axel through the hole. Axel grabbed on to the floor and screamed, "HELP ME! THE FIRE IS BURNING MY CLOTHES!"

The young boy and Shilo reached out to Axel, but he slipped through their grasp. He screamed as he fell and soon the fire overcame his yelling. Shilo looked around at the remaining four people and soon another car crashed into the building next to them. There was an intense hissing, and the wall exploded and the water heating pipes burst out, ripping into the pepper-haired boy's chest, tearing his heart out and sending it across the room. Julie's friend screamed and jumped back, lost her balance and fell out the window. The last person, the brother of the girl crushed on the wall, looked at Shilo and said, "I'm scared..."

Shilo nodded, "It's going to be okay..."

Right when he said that a large explosion rocked the café, sending scrap metal into the boy's back and caused Shilo to shoot back cracking his neck on the corner of the wall, falling through the floor, crushing his face on the fiery floor beneath himself. His vision faded to black.

Axel looked up, "Shilo? Shilo! SHILO!"

Shilo jumped, "WHAT!"

Axel shrugged, "Nothing. You were just... I don't know. Kinda dazed. You weren't responding."

Julie walked over and said, "Hello! My name is Julie! I will be your server today! Anything to drink?"

Axel nodded, "I'll have a small water."

Shilo gulped. He waited. Suddenly the twin boy tripped his sister and she fell down and started to cry. Shilo jumped up and said, "Axel, we have to get out of here."

Axel frowned and said, "Why?"

Shilo grabbed him and said, "We are all going to die! We have to get out!"

Axel frowned, but followed. Shilo looked at the Julie and said, "Is there an emergency exit here?"

Julie nodded, confused, "Yeah... There over there by the stairs. Take a left and you'll see them..."

Shilo nodded and turned around. He immediately ran into the old man who yelled, "WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!"

Shilo just kept on running till he got hit on the head with a cane. He fell and the old man said, "You better learn a lesson in manners!"

The old man picked him and shoved him to the wall. The twins ran over and started yelling, "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!"

Julie gulped, "Sir, please calm down. It was just an accident. It-"

The old man slugged her mouth and yelled, "AND THAT WAS AN ACCIDENT TOO!"

Yen ran over and started to pull Shilo away while the other server tried to pull the old man into the exit. He knocked her away and pulled Shilo to the exit. The servers herded them out the door and were closely followed by the twins, Axel, Julie's friend, and Yen's friend. The mother of the twins looked around and said, "I'll go see what they are up too."

She left and Julie turned to Shilo, "The exit's right this way if that's what you want."

He nodded and they all emerged into the cold night air. The mother came out and started scolding the twins. The old man, now not so annoyed, looked at Shilo, "What was that about?"

Shilo panted, "The café... It's going to be hit... we were all going to die..."

The old man put a hand on Shilo's shoulder, "I think-"

He was about to continue when there was a sickening screech from the road. A large truck swerved and crashed into the building. It went up and flames and everyone stared at it in horror. Shilo suddenly said, "We better get out of here before one of us gets burnt to death."

Shilo looked around the town. The whole café was burnt to the ground, with wreckage scattered around it. He sighed and turned to the firemen. He pulled one aside and said, "How many survivors?"

The man looked grave and said, "Just you eleven..."

* * *

><p><em>Please review. This took me forever to write. Thank you! ~Shilo Burbans<em>


	2. Weed Whacker

_Disclaimer._

* * *

><p>The policeman looked around, "Is everyone sure that they are fine to go home?"<p>

Everyone nodded and the police shooed them away. One of them held Shilo back, "Wait. Everyone seems to say that you started panicking right before the crash. Some of them even think that you did it..."

Shilo nervously nodded, "Well, I heard the screeching outside... and I just saw the crash happen and I panicked and I tried to get out and then the older man, what's his name, Edward? I ran into him and he put up a ruckus and the servers put us outside so as not to get... bad, for lack of a better word, and then when we were all out there, the crash happened."

The police officer nodded, "We know you didn't do it. The crash happened when the truck lost control on a patch of black ice and the back spun into the café. I think you know after that."

Shilo nodded and the police dismissed him.

* * *

><p>Axel frowned, "Are you okay? You've been depressed since the accident..."<p>

Shilo nodded, "I just don't feel safe. I don't know... I just don't like it."

Axel nodded, "Well that WAS some pretty big scale trauma. But be glad you didn't lose any of your family in it. Did you see that woman? She was sobbing at the police station. Her husband and her oldest daughter were killed there."

Shilo nodded, "Yeah... I'll be back."

* * *

><p>About an hour later Shilo returned with Yen and Mint, the young pepper-haired boy. Shilo looked at Mint and said, "When I was... imagining... there was a screech on the road and you screamed. Also I was just wondering why you were so willing to follow us. You seemed almost scared."<p>

Mint nodded, but just kept muttering under his breath, "I should not have left the café... I should not have left the café."

Shilo frowned and Yen turned to him, "Umm... Mint? Mint!"

Mint just jumped and ran out the door. Yen frowned, "Sorry, he's been like this ever since the accident. Something about his cousins and better in the café. He won't talk to anyone. His parents have arranged to take him to trauma therapy. Sorry, gotta go see where he went."

Shilo nodded as she ran out the door. He turned to Axel and gravely said, "It seem that I'm not that only one with a sense of foreboding."

Axel laughed, "Stop using big words! You ruin the suspense of the moment!"

Shilo just remained grave and said, "We have to find Edward. He could be in danger."

* * *

><p>Edward Baker started his weed whacker, but it just stayed motionless. He grumbled and tried again. Nothing. He muttered under his breath and turned it over. There was a hole in the gas tank and it was dripping into a little pile at his feet. He cursed and grabbed a role of duct tape. He taped it shut and put more fuel into it. He started it and went out to the front of his garden. He ran into his ride on lawn mower and started cussing at it. He grumped and started whacking the overly large dandelions, the last of the season before winter truly set in. There had been no snow down here, but it was already frosting and his plants had died. But he hated the ugly look of the stray weeds. He sighed and Dalia, his neighbor, peered over the fence, "HELLO!"<p>

He chuckled, "Hi! What's going on today?"

She shrugged, "Not much! Just taking-"

She was cut off as Edward ran over a large branch, shooting it towards his gutters. It lodged in there and he grumbled, "I'll get that later."

Dalia laughed and said, "Got to go! Little Jason has to go to soccer practice! Bye!"

She shrieked as her cat suddenly fell of the roof, landing on her. She immediately stood up and shouted, "I'M OKAY!"

He nodded towards her and continued on.

* * *

><p>Shilo sighed as the police officer frowned, "Why do you need to see him? He hasn't reported anything, and there aren't any robbers right now targeting older people. And anyway, he's is perfectly capable of taking care of himself!"<p>

Axel jumped in and said, "Well, last week, I lent him a weed whacker and I think it might be faulty. It took some time to turn off and I don't want to trouble him."

The police nodded reluctantly, "Well, how did you get it to him if you don't know his address?"

Axel shrugged, "He drove over to my house."

The police officer loosened up, "Just one last thing. How do you know him?"

Axel laughed, "I go to the same church as him! He's so loud, everyone knows him there!"

The police smiled and said, "Here. I have his address right here."

* * *

><p>A small squirrel ran across the roof. It stopped and looked around. Nothing. If ran and ran, scampering to get to its nest. He suddenly lost his balance and tumbled down the roof. It let out a startled shriek and landed in a gutter. It suddenly slammed to a stop as it hit a branch lodged in the metal. It jumped and tried to scratch its way through the metal, but it was stuck. It noticed that the more it scratched, the more it leaned, so it continued scratching the metal, waiting for the tube to lean over to the ground.<p>

Edward groaned as the metallic scratching noise grew louder and closer. He walked over and looked around the premise. Nothing. He felt the wind howl and whip against his skin. The creaking grew louder and shriller. He grumbled and turned towards some weeds he missed. He sighed and suddenly was forced to the ground as the gutters, loosened by the squirrel and the missing supports, collapsed down on him. He grunted and dropped his weed whacker on the mower. He tried to push up the gutters but he was too old and cold to push up. The weed whacker stayed on. The gutters pushed down more as the squirrel scampered towards the end. He grunted and heard the mower turn on as the gutter hit the keys. He gulped as the gutter pusher further and the squirrel scampered out. The gutters push down on the pedal and it started forward. But it was caught on the side of the gutter and went along the angle of the gutter. It steadily made its way towards Edward. He started yelling as loud as he could, but it was all drowned out by the mower. He shrieked as the front wheel crushed his hand fully trapping him. The blades of the mower started to shred his hand, blood spraying all over his face. He was temporarily blinded as the weed whacker slightly cut into the bottom of his jaw. He screamed as it slowly cut into his carotid artery. His vision faded into black as the weed whacker cut further into his tongue, skull, nasal, eyes, brain. Finally the top part of his head was completely severed off as the weed whacker crashed into the fence exploding and sending metal everywhere.

* * *

><p><em>This is the most epic death scene ever. I literally took the idea from an old man who was cutting his brush, fell from his ladder and had the bottom of the shears sent into his eyes. The most major difference was that the other man lived. Ouch... But that you for reading! ~ Shilo Burbans<em>


	3. Tuesday Evening Traffic Jams

_Disclaimer._

* * *

><p>Yen panted and briefly paused to take a breath. But soon, she was running again, looking for Mint. She had promised not to let him out of her sights, unless there was someone else to help him. She sighed and suddenly she thought of something. He kept on mentioning the café, and staying back in it. She thought hard about who was in there, and suddenly she thought of the older man, Mr... Mr... Mr. Baker? She couldn't remember. But maybe he was worried for him. Being the oldest, he was probably the most shaken up about it. Maybe he decided to go over to his house and check on him. Without telling him. She shrugged and turned to run to his house. Maybe he had seen Mint, so she could ask him. She smiled.<p>

* * *

><p>Shilo sighed as he ran across the street, heading for Edward's. Axel gasped for breath and muttered, "Can we stop for a second... My lungs are going to burst..."<p>

As he heard the noon train passing through the city, probably coming to a stop at the station, Shilo shook his head, "No, I don't know why, or what really, but I just can't get over it. And I don't like it. So I'm going to check in with Edward, and see if he's alright. I don't care what you do now, but I have to see him. So rest if you want, I heading forward."

Axel nodded and sat down on a bench as Shilo ran forward.

* * *

><p>Yen rounded the corner and saw Edward's house. She knew where he lived, because he was actually her, so you could call it, teacher. He worked as the helper for the science teacher, and he was so loud, everyone knew him. She smiled as she pushed his back gate open and saw Mint. She called out, "Mint! Mint!... Mint? Hello? H-"<p>

She frowned and went over to see why he wasn't moving. She walked up to him and suddenly screamed. The whole fence was splattered with blood, and there were some vein and lymph nodes spread on the ground. The top half of Edward's head was lying about three inches away from him, and he was splayed on the ground. His hand was shredded and the mower parts, which were all over, had his blood clear all over them. She resisted the urge to throw up and ran to the house. Mint just crouched there, his eyes closed, swaying ever so slightly. Yen yanked on the door but it was locked shut. She tried to back door, but nothing was there. She back up, and stepped over the gutter. She gulped, "Mint, I don't know if you can hear me, but I'm going to get help. I'll be back"

She stepped back, and her shoe lace got caught on the gutter. She quickly freed it. She ran thought the gate and it slammed behind her.

* * *

><p>Shilo gasped as the house came into view. He closed his eyes and willed Edward to be fine. But when he opened them, he saw Mint rushing out and coming straight to him. He pursed his lip and Mint stopped, panting, "Have you seen Yen?"<p>

Shilo shook his head and Mint continued, "Who dies next in your vision?"

Shilo tilted his head, not fully getting the idea, "I think it was Alexis. You know the server who worked-"

Mint nodded, "Where is she?"

Shilo shrugged, "I don't know. But how's Edward?"

Mint gulped, "He's dead, and he's not the last."

* * *

><p>Yen ran along the street, almost halfway to the station. She took a deep breath as she slowed a little. She didn't even know how she was going to explain this without making Mint look like he killed Edward, which she knew full well he didn't. But the officers didn't know that. She sighed and sat down on a bench. She noticed a small thing sticking out of her shoe, and she tried to pull it out. It was fully stuck, but she didn't really care. She squinted at it and saw it was a small weed whacker blade. It must have caught when she had run at Edward's house. She shrugged and continued. She ran along the side walk and heard a small bell. She turned around and screamed when a bicycle alsmot ran into her. She jumped out of the way and the man got off, "Oh my goodness! Are you okay?"<p>

Yen nodded, "Yeah I'm fine."

The man nodded, "Sorry about that, I wasn't paying attention."

Yen smiled, "Its fine!"

* * *

><p>The woman sighed as she drove forward. Her day couldn't get any worse. She had just been fired from her third job, and only had one barely paying job left. He mother had just been diagnosed with severe brain cancer, and she was now stuck in traffic. She sighed as her phone rang. She picked it up and a small voice on the other end said, "Maya? Is that you?"<p>

She was taken aback, "No, my name's Diane. I think you have the wrong number."

The person laughed, "Sorry about that."

Then they hung up. She shook her head. Sometimes, a small, slightly strange, phone call was enough to get into a better mood. She smiled and suddenly saw a small dirt road leading away from the traffic. She didn't know where it led, but she would find out. Anything was better than sitting in Tuesday evening traffic jams.

* * *

><p>Shilo ran forward, closely tailed by Mint. Finally Axel came into view, and he sighed. Axel looked up, "He's fine isn't he. Just like I told you."<p>

Shilo shook his head, "No. He's dead."

Axel started and asked, "How on Earth is he dead! He was fine when the hospital checked for mental trauma!"

Shilo opened his mouth, but Mint interrupted him, "His head was severed off by a weed whacker. It was faulty and its circuits were corroded."

Axel nodded and Shilo jumped, "Wait, isn't the reason you gave for his address that you lent him a faulty weed whacker?"

Mint shivered, "I knew this was a bad time."

He looked directly at Shilo and said, "We would have all been better off dying in the café."

Shilo narrowed his eyes, "Are you emo?"

He shook his head, "Listen. My name is Mint Christensen. I-"

He was cut off when Axel jumped, "Wait, isn't Christensen the name of those two girls who died at the Devil's Flight roller coaster six years ago?"

Mint nodded, "Yeah, those two girls were my cousins. Actually, Wendy, the older of the two, had a vision that the coaster was going to crash. She panicked and got a lot of people off. Of course, this is going to sound hilarious, but Death didn't want his next victims to get away. So he hunted them down. So, after a while, the would be victims started dying gruesome deaths, worse than what they would have died in if they had stayed on the coaster. But Death plays fair. He lets them know who he is after, by leaving clues, such as a person that is going to be killed by a faulty weed whacker, and another victim will say something about a faulty weed whacker possibly."

Shilo gulped, "So, we were supposed to die back there?"

Mint nodded and continued, "Yes. And all of us, you me, Axel, Yen, even the innocent little girl, Jenny, only six, we are all dead."

Axel smirked, "I don't really care what you think, but you're really good at making up stories."

Shilo shook his head, "Well, I believe him. And since Death wants us dead, if we don't help Alexis soon, she will be as dead as Edward."

* * *

><p>Yen sighed as she approached the bridge, which went over a small track. She was tired, and almost to the station, but she couldn't stop now. Edward was dead and this was important. No matter how annoying, mean, or even downright unfair he was, he was still human. And he deserved a proper burial. She sighed and started over the bridge. She heard a car's loud beep and she turned around and saw a car uncontrollably racing at her. She screamed loudly and jumped back. But she had been at the edge of the fence and ended up jumping over. The car screeched to a stop and hit the fence, jarring it loose. Yen kept falling but suddenly stopped. She looked up and saw a small, spindly object, connected to her shoe, lodged in the fence setting. The woman got out of her car and looked down, "Are you okay!"<p>

Yen nodded but suddenly heard the train whistle. She shrieked, "GET ME UP! IT'S GOING TO HIT ME!"

The woman franticly looked around and them reached down to grab Yen's leg. But as soon as she got a grip, Yen's connection with the fence loosened. The lady let go and yelled, "I can't! It'll break!"

Yen gulped and she saw the train lights at the end of the tunnel. She shrieked and shut her eyes tight.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this took so long. I kinda ran into writer's block. With like, every story I've written. For about a month and a half, the only word on here was "Yen." That's sad. But it's done, and here for you to enjoy! Ta ta! ~ Shilo Burbans<strong>


	4. West Mountain

_Disclaimer. And for those of you who don't know, I mean the idea for Final Destination. The cahahcters are all mine! And, I also don't own West Mountain. It is a real mountain in New York._

* * *

><p>Yen took in a breath and waited for the train to hit her. She kept her eyes closed when all of a sudden she heard the woman above her yell, "NO! SHE'LL FALL!"<p>

Then she heard a small response, and two sets of hand grabbed her legs. They hauled her up and came face to face with Shilo, Axel and Mint. Her mouth opened and she gasped, "Mint! You're okay!"

He nodded, "Sorry I was so incapable like that. I was just shocked. I'm fine now. It's-"

He stopped as the train rushed beneath them, and the wind almost knocked them off balance. Yen gasped, "I almost just died... But I'm too young to die..."

Mint gravely shook his head, "No... Death doesn't care how old you are. One seventy year old life is the same as a new born child."

Yen lightly nodded and Mint continued, "Shilo, where was Yen in your vision?"

Shilo opened his mouth but the lady interrupted him, "Excuse me, but how did you know you could haul her up? I tired but I couldn't even get a grip. You could have killed her!"

Axel shrugged, "So could the train."

Mint sighed, "Well, you wouldn't understand!"

The lady nodded, "Oh... well... Also, do you know how to find this address? I was trying to find my way to my father's house, but I got lost. I'm from Florida, and I'm not often in New York."

The four of them took one look at the address and froze. It was Edward's house. The smiled with her eyes closed, "He's sometimes crabby. He survived a huge crash some time ago, and I was just checking on him... What's wrong?"

Shilo gulped, "Ma'am, I don't want to seem like the bringer of bad news, but he's dead. We were just at his house. We were going to tell the police."

The woman opened her mouth but then narrowed her eyes, "Wait... Not many people liked him... How do I know you're just being obnoxious teenagers?"

Shilo sighed, "Ma'am... By the way, what could I call you...?"

She smiled, "Mrs. Lane."

Shilo nodded, "Well, we were going to give him the instruction manual to him for the weed whacker he had borrowed from Axel over there, the taller one, and when we arrived, the gate was ajar. So we went in, and he had fallen, trapped by his gutter, and he was... well..."

Yen butted in, "I'm sorry Mrs. Lane, but he was... decapitated."

She sunk into her car and buried her hands in her face. The other four didn't know what to do. Finally when she looked up, "How did you four know him?"

She sniffled and Shilo spoke up, "Well, I went to his church, Yen saw him every now and then at the theatre, Mint just sometimes watch the movies with Yen, and Axel lives near him."

Yen piped up, "He was also our teacher."

Mrs. Lane nodded, "Well, I guess, but why were you really over at his house? You don't all need to be there at once."

Shilo shifted uncomfortably and Mint spoke up, "All four of us also survived the accident he was in too."

Mrs. Lane nodded and sighed, immediately breaking down. Mint suddenly turned to Shilo, "WAIT! Shilo, when was Yen in your vision?"

Shilo closed his eyes and tried to remember.

_The other maid, a nice lady of 20 or so, came out with the old man's drink and started to get his order. She had just started talking when there was a loud crash and explosion from down stairs. The floor around her and the old man was immediately swallowed up by a large inferno and the walls and door caught on fire. The path to the door was swallowed with flame and soon collapsed. The young boy with Yen jumped up and started crying. Yen stood up to comfort him when a large brick pillar collapsed on her and her neck snapped._

Shilo sighed, "She was the third..."

Mint solemnly nodded and Yen frowned, "What is this graveness about? I'm still alive."

Shilo nodded, "Well, Alexis isn't..."

* * *

><p>Maria smiled at her kids, "Listen, I know you want to go onto the face, but it's the first snow! We'll have to wait until other pack it down!"<p>

Jenny nodded and Connor sighed, "But I want to go onto the face...!"

Maria sighed too, "Listen. We are not going on the face until we have a practice run. Is that clear?"

Connor nodded and Jenny laughed. Maria went back to smiling, "Let's go up to the bunny hill!"

* * *

><p>The four of them were at Shilo's house. Shilo turned to Mint, "So, since Alexis and Edward are dead, what do you propose we do?"<p>

Mint sighed, "Well, you and Axel are going to try and save Maria, next on the list. Seeing as how Jenny is probably with her, Yen and I will be coming too."

Cookie, Shilo's little brother, walked in, "Hey! Do either of you want some snacks?"

Both of them nodded and Cookie smiled, "I'll be right back!"

Mint smiled, "Your brother is so nice!"

Shilo snorted, "Yeah, well wait until he gets mad!"

Axel walked in, "I don't see why you two are stressing so much over a few coincidences. Yes, two of the survivors are dead, but "Death" is not a being, and it can't come after us."

Shilo shrugged, "Do what you will, but just don't die."

Axel laughed, "Don't worry! I have no plans to die in the next few days!"

Shilo sighed as Axel walked out. Mint nodded, "You'll have to keep an eye on him. We don't know who dies first. Him, or Julie."

Cookie walked in carrying a platter of cheeses and crackers, "Here you go!"

He set them down and made his way out. Mint turned to Shilo, "Like I said. But how are we going to find Maria and Jenny...?"

Maria smiled, "This will be the last run for a little. It's getting cold out and we'll go into the lodge."

Connor nodded as he got of the lift. He looked down, "LET'S G... EEP!"

He was cut off as he fell forward, his ski lodging in the ground. Maria laughed and pulled him up, "You silly!"

And with that, they headed down the hill.

* * *

><p>Shilo worriedly looked at Mint, "And you're sure this is legal?"<p>

Mint laughed, "No! But it will work!"

Shilo sighed, "Sure, tracking someone's phone signal will work, but once again, it's not legal."

Yen shrugged, "Well, Mint does it all the time. He won't get caught."

Shilo nodded and Mint sighed, "Well, Maria's dead."

Shilo cocked his head, "Huh?"

Mint sighed and showed him the screen, "She's at West Mountain. We'll never get to her from here."

* * *

><p>Maria smiled as she sipped her coffee and her children laughed and giggled, "Kids, we'll be going out soon, so finish your chicken!"<p>

They nodded and she put down her cup. Immediately Connor jumped and the coffee fell over all over Maria's purse and phone. She shrieked and jumped back, "CONNOR! Be more CAREFUL next time!"

He nervously nodded and Maria sighed, "It's okay... It was just an accident. Let's go back to ski."

The kids nodded and left the table. She followed them and they stood in the life line to the face. Maria smiled, "I'll go first, don't worry."

She smiled and stood in front of the life. Suddenly she heard the man at the controls curse. She turned sharply and directed, "DON'T use curse words! THERE are children here!"

She gritted her teeth and turn back. Suddenly she heard a small buzz and she turned, got off balance, and fell. The chair came up behind her and caught on her ski. She screamed and it started to dig into her back. The man gasped and said, "DON'T WORRY!"

She nodded a little, and she felt the ski break into her skin.

* * *

><p><strong>Once again... A crappy chapter... Doh. ~ Shilo Burbans<strong>


	5. Milk And Cookie

_Disclaimer. You know, I honestly think this chapter will be better. I really don't know if I have any readers, but if I do, please review. You don't have to have an account to review. Just press that little button down at the bottom... Oh, and the chapters will be a little longer now._

* * *

><p>Maria screamed out in pain, "GET ME OUT!"<p>

She suddenly saw two men kneel down next to her, trying to get her ski off her neck she screamed as the sharp tip skidded across her neck, making contact with bone. She heard some people panicking, and her children calling out to her. She tried to scream to them, but it came out as a small whimper. Suddenly the pressure on her neck subsided, "Quick! Roll over! Your ski should just hit the ground!"

She did so, and the person let go of the ski. It came crashing down on her neck, only stopping because the man's hand was in the way. She screamed as she felt his blood dripping on her neck and coat. She vaguely heard the man at the controls yell that he was stopping it, when suddenly the lift jerked forward, and rip off her leg. The last thing she felt was her ski impaling itself into her windpipe, and she blacked out.

* * *

><p>Mint nervously glanced up at Shilo, "Can't you go any faster?"<p>

Shilo sighed, "No, It would be past the speed limit. And anyway, are you sure we have everything so it just looks like we are going to ski?"

Mint nodded and Yen looked into the bags, "Yep, we have everything!"

Axel sighed, "I'm telling you, this was all for nothing. We'll get there, and she'll... be... Oh my god..."

There were police cars, and an ambulance at the mountain. Axel looked at Shilo, "How... But you... It couldn't... That's impossible..."

Shilo just looked at him gravely, "I'll tell you later. Jenny's in danger."

He scrambled out of the car and Mint looked at him, "I think she's safe. She was just being led out with her brother. They were both crying, but it looked like it was only in fear. What's the plan and who's next?"

Shilo sighed, "I don't really have a plan, but I'm going to get everyone together somehow, like, get a meeting to help keep them alive. And I don't know whose next... Axel and Julie died at the same time in my vision..."

Mint solemnly nodded and Axel slowly tugged them away.

* * *

><p>"So why are we here again?"<p>

Shilo turned to Julie and sighed, "I told you, it's for the recent events that have been happening. And you chose to come here yourself. I didn't make you."

Julie shrugged and sat down. Shilo turned to everyone else, "I know you all are, probably, pretty bothered that I called this last second, and feel free to leave if you think I'm completely insane after what I start saying. But I'm saying that all of you are in immediate danger of dying right now. We weren't supposed to live in the café. Death is following us all to kill us. He will reclaim his victims. I- Oh my god."

Alexis rushed in and smiled, "Sorry I'm late. My mother is really worried about me. She was all whoa! you better not be going any place risky, and I was- Why are you staring at me strangely?"

She looked at Shilo who started, "Oh! Sorry about that. Didn't mean to."

She shrugged, "Meh." and sat down.

Shilo continued, "So like I said, Death is waiting for us, and he wants us dead."

June immediately stood up, "I know your still talking, but I just can't stand this. I was raised in a very logical family, and I know that Death doesn't exit as a being. I'm sorry but I can't believe what your saying."

Shilo shrugged, "Fine by me. Although, if your logicalness doesn't let you believe, why are you staying?"

June shrugged, "Well, one, logic says I have to at least hear your side of the story. And two, you called me and said there would be snacks, and I'm hungry."

Shilo shrugged, "Meh. But anyway, COOKIE!"

A small boy, maybe 11 or 12 ran in and looked at Shilo, "Yeah?"

Shilo smiled, "By the way, this is my brother, Cookie."

He smiled, "Hi! Did you need the snacks?"

Shilo nodded and Cookie exited, "I'll be right back!"

Julie laughed and Jenny smiled. She laughed, even though her eyes were red and puffy from crying. Alexis smirked, "Strange brother you have."

Shilo shrugged, "Meh... But anyway, as I was saying, Death is following us and wants to kill us. Just so I can know, who here believes me?"

Mint and Shilo's hands immediately went up, closely followed by Jenny and Connor's. June laughed, "How do you actually believe him?"

Mint sighed, "Six years ago, my two cousins, Julie and Wendy Christensen-"

He was cut off as Julie tilted her head, "Wait. Weren't they two of the survivors of the Devil's Flight? Didn't they die in a train accident. Wait again. There were others on that rollercoaster too that survivied. What happened to them?"

Mint sighed, "They're dead. Killed by Death, because they were supposed to die on the rollercoaster."

June laughed, "You honestly expect me to believe that? I mean really! Just because this has happened once-"

She was cut off by Mint, "No, it's happened four... maybe five times before. Once, when the North Bay bridge collapsed, killing everyone but a few. Within the next few months, all of them were killed. This lead into the Flight 180 explosion. Two of the bridge survivors were killed on it, but again, a few survived. And again those people were killed after, for seemingly unexplainable freak accidents. This happened some more, during the Route 23 pileup, the Devil's Flight derailment, and the McKinley Speedway crash. And no one has survived."

June furrowed her eyebrows, "Uh... Well, there must be a respectable reason for that. I-"

Mint shot up, "Can't you see! This is the only reason! Death is trying to kill us! I am trying to help you! Why can't you see the proof around you! Two are already dead, and the rest of us will be if you don't BELIEVE!"

June was shocked into silence. Mint settled into his seat and started sobbing. Yen scooted over and started comforting him. June lowered her head, "Sorry..."

Shilo sighed, "Well, you wanted to know why Jenny and Connor believed?"

Jenny stood up, eyes still red and puffy, "Well, I watched my mother die right in front of me, and I know that some of you will be skeptical, but when you see someone die, you can't let yourself decided it was an accident. You need someone to blame. If you don't, the person just died for nothing."

June was silenced. Shilo continued, "Anyone else believe?"

Axel reluctantly raised his hand about halfway, and Yen followed, but all the way. Cookie walked in, "I have the snacks. I- Oh... was this a bad time?"

Shilo sighed, "Sorry. Just a little... misconception."

Cookie shrugged, "K! But anyway, homemade cookies should cheer you up. I also have some milk, and some yogurt. There is some other things, but only if you ask."

He went to put them on the table, put he slipped as the milk left his grasp. He shrieked and tossed the cookies to the table. There was a heavy thud, and the milk and cookies fell first, closely followed by Cookie, who crushed all of it. He got up, covered with milk and crumbs, "Sorry... I'll get more..."

He shuffled off, and a towel was thrown in. Alexis crouched down, and started cleaning up. Mint smiled and grabbed a cookie. Soon everyone was munching on a cookie, and they were happy again. Cookie walked in and there was a small hissing noise. Mint snuffled and took another bite. Cookie pulled out some glasses and started to pour some milk. A large crash sounded around the room and another hiss was heard. Cookie looked up worriedly, "Shilo, has mom checked the gas burner here yet? The stove sound like it's leaking."

Shilo looked back at the stove, and there was a shattered plate, made of clay. Shilo sighed, "Those were my good ones..."

He picked it up and he noticed the breeze. He tensed. Mint looked up and noticed Shilo, "Shilo, is it...?"

Shilo nodded, "Alexis."

He backed away from the stove and went to turn the fan off from the switch. He flipped it, but nothing happened. He flipped it a few more times, but the fan was still on. He looked at everyone and said, and a voice fighting to keep steady, "Get away from the-"

He heard a splash. He looked down, and his foot was in a puddle of milk. And it was seeping into the floor socket. Suddenly there was a large hissing noise that didn't stop. The oven sparked, and the fan above it kept on going. Jenny closed her eyes and Connor grabbed onto her. Julie and June both gulped and Alexis muttered something about think the milk was cleaned up. Yen suddenly looked up, "Oh my god."

The inner wires of the oven were glowing red hot. And jammed into them, were some pieces of clay, that had fallen through the vent. Shilo looked at Mint, "GET ALEXIS DOWN!"

Mint dove for her and tackled her to the ground as the over exploded. She shrieked and there was a thud on the floor. Cookie was lying in a pool of blood, shards of glass and clay though his temple.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review if you read this. I really don't know if I have any people reading this, and I really want to know. Please leave a review if you read this. You don't even have to have an account. Please review. Please. But other than that, OMG! Someone who wasn't in the café is DEAD! How can that happen! Please don't flame. I know what I'm doing. ~ Shilo Burbans<strong>


	6. The Bank

_Disclaimer for the idea of Final Destination. Please review. I beg you._

* * *

><p>Silence.<p>

Jenny started crying, and Alexis got up. Suddenly Julie looked around, "Well, someone call 911!"

June immediately grabbed her iPhone and dialed. Yen rushed over to Cookie, soon followed by Shilo and Mint. Axel screamed as the oven exploded, "GUYS! We have to get out of here! The oven is still burning!"

The rug around them started to catch on fire and Alexis screamed. Connor grabbed Jenny and tugged her out the door. Shilo and Mint picked up the limp body of Cookie, and Yen looked for a fire extinguisher. When she saw there was none, she left. Axel looked at Julie and they ran. June quickly walked out the door, rapidly speaking to the operator, and fighting to keep her voice calm.

Sirens echoed outside.

* * *

><p>As the police walked away, they sent a suspicious glance at the teens. One walked back, "We do have ample evidence that you have no part in the death of Edward Baker, Maria Castonell, and Cookie Burbans, but we will have you on watch, because all of you were in close to direct contact to them, close before they died. I'm sorry, and I know you didn't do it, but we have to take safety measures."<p>

Shilo nodded, and a tear fell down his face. Axel went up to comfort him, and led him to the rest of the people. June looked at him, "Sorry for not believing now. I just... Don't want to believe. I want to live, not have to fear for the rest of my life. But I do need to know this. I'd just end up..."

She cut off, not to hurt Shilo's feelings. Julie laughed, "Well, I don't believe. I know this is horrible and all, but I just don't believe it."

She walked out of the station. Jenny looked at Shilo, and in a voice, not even a whisper "I believe. But how did you know?"

He took a deep breath in, "Do you want to hear all the details? Even the gruesome ones?"

She nodded and Shilo continued, "Well, at the café... I saw the crash. I mean I didn't, but I did. It was all just a vision, but first, Edward and Alexis were swallowed when the floor around them collapsed. Then-"

He was cut off as a sudden sickness overcame him.

* * *

><p><em>Shilo nodded and Julie arrived with their drinks. She set them down and went over to the table with the family of five. The other maid, a nice lady of 20 or so, came out with the old man's drink and started to get his order. She had just started talking when there was a loud crash and explosion from down stairs. The floor around her and the old man was immediately swallowed up by a large inferno and the walls and door caught on fire. The path to the door was swallowed with flame and soon collapsed. Alexis screamed as the floor swallowed Edward, and she launched herself backwards. She collided with the wall as the floor where she had been collapsed. She screamed and jammed her foot into the burnt and crisp corner. It jammed, but she started to fall forward. She grabbed onto the doorknob, the one that led outside. She heard a car flip up and onto the café, and then another one. She tried to call for help, but the noise was too overpowering. She started crying.<em>

_Finally the fire was dying down, and the smoke was clearing. She saw some bodies under her, but what puzzled her most was the way some of them died. A young girl, who had been with her pepper-haired friend, was still on the top floor, her neck twisted at a painful angle. A single heart sat at the windows, smearing the window with blood. A body, which was decapitated, was half way hanging out the window. She started to wonder where the officials were. This was a high traffic area of the streets. But when she looked outside, there were cars piled up and she saw the cranes working to get it cleared. She dislodged her shoe, and jumped. She hung from the doorknob. She pulled herself up and ran down the stairs and out into the streets. People ran at her cheering that she lived. But she cried the whole time._

* * *

><p>Shilo gasped and collapsed. Axel rushed over to catch him. Mint gulped, "What? What is it?"<p>

Shilo shut his eyes lightly, "Alexis won't die. She would have survived either way. Those pieces of clay and glass must have been heading for someone else."

Mint nodded, "Yeah, Cookie wasn't on the list, and Death doesn't do that. It's unfair. And he DOES play fair."

Axel gulped, "But, who else would it have gone for? Jenny is next and she wasn't anywhere NEAR him."

Mint shrugged and sighed, "I don't know. This whole thing is too much. I don't know..."

* * *

><p>Mint sat with Shilo, talking, "So, what now?"<p>

Shilo blew his nose and looked up, "Well, I don't know. You said Death plays fair right?"

Mint nodded, "Well, he has to. You can't exactly appease Fate and play unfair."

Axel frowned, "Fate? And...?"

Mint shrugged, "Well, by extension, if there is Death, there is Fate, and Hope, and... well, you get it."

Axel nodded, and Yen brought up a disturbing though, "Well, if Cookie was accidentally killed, couldn't that happen to others?"

There was a sickening silence. Finally Shilo spoke, "Well, if that is true, and so far we have no alternative explanation, then we all have to space out as far as possible. From others mostly. Most likely, Cookie's life was coming to an end then, so Death just cut it short by a little."

Mint nodded, "Understandable."

Axel sighed, "Well, I guess we have to disappear from reality."

Suddenly Yen straightened up, "Wait, you said that there were other incidents like this? Well, what if there are survivors?"

Mint sighed, "Well, the latest batch of death dodgers happened to be killed in an accident that happened to be in the same café we were almost killed in!"

Yen sighed, "Remember Clear?"

Mint nodded, "Yeah... Wait, are you saying one of them might have actually survived, similar to Clear?"

Yen nodded and Mint took in a breath, "So, it couldn't be Janet. She was crushed badly. Probably not Lori, who was almost decapitated, and if it's one of them, I'm betting on Nick. He was thrown against a wall, so he had the largest chance of surviving. I'll look into that."

He pulled out his laptop, and started hacking. Shilo nodded, "Oh god... Please say one of them lived..."

Yen nodded.

* * *

><p>Jenny looked at her Aunt Emily, "So I can stay in here?"<p>

Emily nodded and smiled, "Yes, you can. After this, we're going home, and you can play with Connor."

Jenny nodded, "K!"

Emily walked into the bank and Jenny took out her DSi, which she had snuck into the car. Emily smiled at the clerk as the door shut, "I would like to make a small withdrawal off 500 dollars."

The clerk nodded and called up on the private phone system to the vaults, "500 from A02 please."

There was an unintelligible response and the clerk hung up, "It'll only be a few minutes ma'am."

Emily nodded and sat down.

* * *

><p>Connor looked at his Uncle Jon, "So that was Britanny when she was little?"<p>

Jon nodded, "Yep. I can't believe she's gone now. She was so young."

Connor nodded, "I miss her. Oh, what happened there?"

Jon looked down at the picture, "Oh my! That was a mistake. Look at Britanny there. Looks like she's going to be crushed by that plank in the background! And you! That car, looks like it's going to run you over! Jenny. Probably the most normal, other than her part of the photo was crumpled a little. But other than that, no chaos!"

Connor laughed and turned to him, "When's lunch?"

Jon started, "Oh? If you're hungry, there are some ham salad sandwiches over on the table."

Connor nodded and ran off to get one. Jon looked back at the picture, "I lost my only sister. And now I'm that close to losing her children... What kind of an uncle am I...?"

* * *

><p>Shilo looked back, "Well, what now?"<p>

Mint lifted his eyebrows, "Well, it seems that Lori is indeed surviving. She was severely injured, but not dead. It appears that she was gotten to just in time. It's guessed that a little later, she would have died of blocked blood flow and severe brain trauma."

Axel's face lifted, "Where is she?"

Mint shrugged, "Well, due to her own safety, it's kept secret. I could call her, seeing as she submitted herself to a hospice. But since she did it herself, she can also check out. But if she has a phone, I could track her with the signal, so long as the phone isn't destroyed."

Yen laughed, "Yes that would be good, despite the fact you are breaking about one hundred laws right now."

Mint blushed and Shilo nodded, "Well, that would be the optimal situation!"

Everyone laughed and suddenly Axel tensed, "Jenny."

Yen gulped, "Oh my god! We forgot about her!"

Shilo gasped, "Wait, Mint can you find her?"

Mint sighed, "No, she probably doesn't have a phone... I wouldn't even know the number if she did... I can't track her..."

Shilo nodded, "... Well, I guess... Axel, where do you think she would be?"

Axel shrugged, "I would personally call June. She would know... She's just one of those people..."

Shilo shut his eyes, "I don't KNOW her number though!"

Yen sighed, "She's doomed... None of the survivors know where she is, or could contact her... And she can only be saved by one of us..."

Mint nodded gravely, a small tear going down his face, "I'm so sorry Jenny..."

* * *

><p>Emily turned to the clerk and asked nicely, "When is the package going to be here?"<p>

The clerk smiled back and said, "Well, unfortunately there has been an unplanned error in the lift. Not that an error is ever planned. *smile* But, it will be here in a few minutes. I'm sorry for the inconvenience."

Emily nodded sweetly and sat down again.

* * *

><p>The mechanic looked at the operator, "You sure this thing just stopped? I'm looking, and nothing's wrong."<p>

The operator nodded, "Yes I'm sure sir. Although, I would not object if you tried to start the lift."

The mechanic nodded and stepped up to the control pad. He pushed a button, and the pore started to move down, but the lift stayed. The mechanic nodded, "It seems the lift is jammed, won't t-"

He was cut off as there was a small burning sound. They both turned to the lift and there were sparks flying everywhere. The mechanic went to shut it off, but the panel started to spark too. The mechanic grimaced, "Now, what in the name of hell is this?"

Suddenly there was a small noise, and the money in the lift caught aflame. The operator went to get the extinguisher, but when he sprayed, the foam caught on fire, and he rapidly dropped it. The fire alarm started blaring, and the mechanic groaned, "We'll have to evacuate."

The operator nodded and complied.

* * *

><p>The alarm went off and Emily stood up. Suddenly there was a loud pop, and some dust fell from the front of the building. The clerk motioned to the back of the back, where the emergency exit was. Emily tried to get through to Jenny, but she was pushed back by the door hop, "I'm sorry ma'am, it's too dangerous out there."<p>

She tried to protest, but he wouldn't listen. She sighed and left. Then there was a loud explosion and some bricks fell from the front of the store.

Jenny looked at the building, and started. The front was on fire and it was rapidly collapsing. She reached for her seatbelt but it was jammed. She jumped, and tried again, but it was jammed thoroughly. She panicked, and tried to crawl out, but the belt was too tight. She flipped and started to scream for help. Suddenly another girl, maybe two or three years older than her opened the door. Jenny screamed, "PLEASE HELP ME! I CAN'T GET OUT!"

The young girl reached out and undid the belt. Jenny gasped and jumped out of the car. The two ran and there was another explosion as the front of the building collapsed and onto the car in front of her aunt's car. It exploded too, with shards of brick in its motor, and blew backwards, completely crushing Emily's car. Jenny turned around, "Oh my god... You-"

She was cut off as the other girl screamed and pushed her down. She fell to the ground, and a fender shot over her. She screamed as the dead body of the impaled girl slid to the ground, over Jenny.

* * *

><p><strong>Short on time. Summary next chapter. ~ Shilo Burbans<strong>


End file.
